Something Special
by Miss Mudblood
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy's first meeting. J/C fluff.
1. The Meeting Cindy's POV

**Something Special - Chapter One (Rewritten and Revised on January 4th****, 2009)**

* * *

**Hello, my wonderful readers. I wrote this, as you probably already know, many months ago. I re-read it yesterday and felt like it could be better. So, I rewrote it. I'll probably rewrite the next chapter as well before going on with the story. Hope you enjoy it, and please review!**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Jimmy Neutron or other characters, places, planets, ice-cream flavors, shoes, and inventions aren't mine. I can only dream._

* * *

A young Cindy Vortex awoke to the obnoxiously loud buzzing of her small alarm clock. She quickly snapped out her left hand, turning it off angrily. It was unnatural to have to wake up so early on a Saturday. She sighed. Her mother was impossibly cruel. She widely stretched her arms before slowly climbing out of bed, yawning. She walked toward her dresser, but stopped abruptly when she noticed a moving truck parked in the driveway of the house across the street.

"Wow, someone's actually moving there? It's been empty for ages," she said sleepily, "Hopefully they're at least somewhat normal, unlike the last idiots who lived there."

Her curiosity got the best of her, so she watched the house momentarily. A small vehicle pulled into the driveway behind the truck, leaving the car idle. The passenger got out and stood in the front yard, looking up at the house.

_They must be the ones moving in, _she thought, _Well, they look all right._

That was, until Cindy saw what the movers were removing from the truck. A collection of model ducks. No normal family collects ducks. The young blonde rolled her eyes and walked away from the window. She didn't even want to know what kind of crazy neighbors she would very soon have.

She took a shower and got ready for the day, taking her time. It was a Saturday, after all. She glanced toward the window once more, and noticed that the moving truck was gone, but a smaller one had taken its place. They were unloading many different high-tech-looking gadgets, and carrying them behind the house. Cindy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

She picked up the phone lying on her desk and dialed her best friend Libby's number. Right before she pressed send, her mother called from downstairs, "Cynthia! Come down here please!"

Cindy sighed exasperatedly, walking down the stairs slowly. She trumped into the kitchen, where her mother was carrying a freshly baked cherry pie. It smelled delicious. She paused in front of her mother, wondering why she would bake on a Saturday, when her father wasn't even home. Cindy received her answer immediately.

"Cynthia, please take this pie to our new neighbors right across the street. Be polite and welcome them to the neighborhood," she said in her pompous voice, thrusting the pie into her only daughter's outstretched hands.

_Ugh. This is great. Just perfect. My Saturday spent socializing with weirdo neighbors. Why do I have to go, anyway? Why can't my mom go and do something herself for once? She's so infuriating! _she thought exasperatedly as she stormed off across the street, carrying the warm pie in her arms.

She approached the doorway, and knocked lightly. She waited impatiently, until the door opened. The woman who stood before Cindy was smiling, and looked very serene and kind. She asked amiably, "Hello. How can I help you, Sweetie?"

"Hi. I'm Cindy Vortex, and I live just across the street. My mom baked some cherry pie, and wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood!" Cindy said politely, holding out the pie innocently as she returned the smile.

"Well hello there, Cindy! I'm Mrs. Neutron. Thank you very much for the pie," she said as she took it from Cindy's hands, "Let me introduce you to my family."

Cindy rolled her eyes inwardly. _How long can this possibly last? I need to go the Candy Bar to meet Libs! But this Mrs. Neutron is so nice, I can't just be rude and leave…_ She sighed, defeated.

"Hugh! Jimmy! Come here for a minute and meet one of our neighbors!" Mrs. Neutron yelled up the stairs.

In no more than a few seconds, the man appeared whom she saw in the front yard. He seemed very happy. It was almost creepy. He reached out his hand and said, "Hey, I'm Hugh Neutron! I see you've already met my sugar-booger," he gestured toward his apparent wife, and Cindy laughed inwardly at the ridiculous nickname, "It's great to meet a neighbor!

Cindy smiled slightly, but didn't have time to respond since someone else showed up at the door. He was a young boy, about the same age as Cindy, but shorter. The first thing she noticed were his eyes. She was completely captivated by their intense color. A magnificent sapphire blue. It reminded her of the ocean, only this was even more pure. She then noticed his expression. It was quizzical, and curious. Like he was naturally very intelligent, in much contrast to the idiotic boys she knew now. Then, his hair. It was very large, most likely in an attempt to make him appear taller. It looked like fudge ice-cream. She almost giggled. He was so… different. So much more unique than anyone else in this boring little town. And his intense eyes looked sincere and innocent, something very rare in her experiences.

It was then that she noticed how her heart was beating so much more quickly than normal. Her breaths seemed faster, more shallow. She had a weird feeling in her stomach, and it just got stronger by the moment. She had never felt like this, and it was so strange and unfamiliar. She was in shock, and found it difficult to speak. She couldn't even think properly.

He smiled, and her stomach flipped. He extended his hand and said softly, "Hi. I'm James Isaac Neutron. But you can call me Jimmy."

She somehow worked up enough composure to shake his hand, and the moment their palms touched, she felt like she'd been hit by ten-thousand volts. Yet it wasn't unpleasant.

She finally got the courage and breath to speak coherently, "H-hi. I'm C-cindy Vortex." She smiled back, though to her it felt different. Less forced, and natural. It was silent, since Jimmy's parents went to take the pie inside.

Jimmy and Cindy just watched each other, analyzing. It was as though they were trying to figure out the emotions buried beneath one another's eyes. She realized she was still holding his hand, and snapped out of her trance, dropping his hand with a crimson glow on her pale features. He was blushing also. They looked around nervously until she asked to break the awkward silence, "Uhh… So how do you like Retroville so far?"

It sounded a lot braver than it felt, and her heart was still beating profusely. He answered quickly but almost unsteadily, "I think I'm going to have a very interesting time here. I like it."

He smiled, and she couldn't help but return it even easier than before. It was like blinking. Simple.

The silence was broken when Mrs. Neutron shouted from inside, "James Isaac Neutron! Clean up after your dog right this instant!"

His blush returned, yet less fiercely, and he said before turning to go back into the house, "Sory, Cindy. I've gotta go. See you around?"

"Yeah. See you."

And with a smile and a wave, he was back inside the house. Cindy smiled, momentarily frozen, before turning around and walking back across the street to her own home.

And from that moment she knew that Jimmy Neutron wasn't like all of the other boys in Retroville. He was definitely different. Something special.

* * *

How was it? Bad? Good? Immensely horrible so you never want me to update again? Inform me in reviews please!


	2. The Meeting Jimmy's POV

Something Special - Chapter Two

* * *

I decided to add another chapter. I wasn't satisfied because Cindy and Jimmy never were really nice to each other at the beginning of the series, and I wanted to continue this to show how the arguing began and such. So this will probably be a mini-series. This chapter will be Jimmy's POV of when he met Cindy, then the next chapter will be what happens next, etc. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Me no own Jimmy.

* * *

A young James Neutron was watching the houses go by out of the window of his parents' car. He looked behind him and saw the moving truck following closely behind. He sighed. He truly loathed moving to this town. Now he would have to find all new friends. Hew was perfectly content with the ones in his old town. Sure, a few people at his school made fun of him because he was genius, but he still had a few true friends. Now they were gone, too. He loved his old home. He felt so safe there. Now he was going to a new house. It just wouldn't be the same.

"Jimmy, dear, this is our street. We're almost to our new home!" Judy Neutron said happily, looking back fondly at her only son.

He sighed again. His mother would just never understand his grief, and especially not his father. He looked at the houses he passed. They sure were bigger than in his hometown. Although he would gladly trade for a smaller house if it meant going back to stay with his friends. But he knew that would never happen. The kids here were probably a lot meaner, and would treat him even worse.

Judy turned around again and said gladly, "Look, Jimmy, this is our new house! Isn't it just lovely?"

"Yeah, Mom, it looks great," he said, trying to fake a smile. His new house was nice, but nothing compared to how wonderful his old home was. He missed it so much. He would just have to deal with Retroville.

He peered at his neighbors' houses. The house right across the street looked a little bigger than his own. He only hoped they had a son. Maybe then he could be friends with him. He would have to figure that out once he got settled in.

They had finally pulled into the driveway and Jimmy got out and ran inside. He was curious about his room.

His father yelled, "Jimbo! What's the rush, son?"

"Going to see my new room, Dad!" he said before shutting the door behind him. He ran up the stairs and looked down the hall. He saw where his room was supposed to be and went straight to it. It was of decent size. He only wished the furniture was already up there.

He looked out of the window and watched the house across the street for any glimpse of his new neighbors.

He saw that there was a window on the house around the same placement as his own. He tried his best to see into it, but couldn't see a thing. But then, he noticed a wisp of blonde hair. He only saw it for a moment, but it was such a wonderful shade. It was golden-yellow like the sun's rays. The person then disappeared from the window. He needed to find out who it was.

He explored the rest of his new house, then helped his parents and the movers with some boxes. He unpacked the ones in his room, and the movers brought up his bed, dresser, and nightstand, along with the other furniture. He was mostly unpacked and was about to head downstairs for something to eat, when his mother called from downstairs, "Hugh! Jimmy! Come here for a minute and meet one of our neighbors!"

Jimmy sighed. Why did he already have to meet his neighbors? He grudgingly walked down the hall and stairs. He saw that his father had beaten him to the door. He was talking when Jimmy walked into the doorway.

He couldn't believe his eyes. She was gorgeous. He saw her hair, that same shade he saw in the window, styled into the most adorable pigtails. That must be her. Her eyes were deep green, like a forest. She was wearing a button-up pink blouse, and black pants. He could tell right away that she wasn't as shallow as the other girls he'd come to know. She looked intelligent and independent.

He'd never felt like this. Ever. An unusual emotion. His palms became sweaty, he was nervous, and his heart was racing. What was this?

He tried to stay calm and he smiled. He shakily reached out his hand and said quietly, "Hi. I'm Jimmy."

After a second or two, she reached out also and shook his hand. It was electrifying. His heart seemed to stop momentarily. Then she responded, equally as quiet, "H-hi. I'm C-cindy Vortex."

She smiled back. Cindy. Her name was almost as beautiful as she was. How did she have such an effect on him? It was like he was under a spell. He heard his parents go inside to put the pie Cindy had given them in the kitchen. Now it was Jimmy and Cindy alone.

He stared at her. He tried to get rid of his nervousness, but was unable. He looked into her limpid green eyes, and she just looked right back at him. It was the most amazing feeling. They stayed there for a moment, hands still together, until she loosened her grip. He came back to reality and let go also.

They looked around for a moment until she broke the silence, "Uhh… so how do you like Retroville so far?"

He controlled himself and responded with as much confidence as he could muster, "I think I'm going to have a very interesting time here," he smiled, "I like it."

She instantly smiled back. Oh how he adored that smile already. The moment was ruined when Mrs. Neutron suddenly yelled, "James Isaac Neutron! Clean up after your little dog right this instant!"

"Sorry Cindy, I have to go. See you around," he said. He then smiled again, waved at her, and turned around and went back into his house. He walked into the living room where his mother and robotic dog stood.

He obeyed his mother and cleaned up after his dog, Goddard, but the whole time his thoughts were on the blonde haired, green eyed girl that lived across the street. Then he knew that Retroville wasn't the horrible place he thought it would be. He had a really good feeling about Retroville, and especially that Cindy Vortex.

* * *

There you go, Jimmy's point of view when he meets Cindy. I'm more satisfied with this than with Cindy's point of view, actually. Please review and tell me whether or not to continue, and who's point of view. Thanks a lot!


End file.
